The Unknown
by independence
Summary: sequel to Adjustment which is a sequel to Black Darkness 3rd in trilogyMaki doutes that Karin and Kenta are dead! R
1. The Searching

Hello this is Independence, again! This is the sequel to "Adjustment" which is the sequel to "Black Darkness". It will be the last of my trilogy!!! bittersweet I'm sorry to say these chapters are going to be really short. Soooo, Sorry! Well, here goes.

The Unknown

Chapter One:

The encounter

Maki couldn't believe she was gone. It just wasn't right. Of course there always was something a little different about Karin. But for her to die like she did, it just didn't fit. Unfortunately her suspicions ment nothing, when compared to the official police report. The police had stuttered that to her as they gasped for air through fit of laughter after hearing her suspicions. And even worse, when she tried to tell Winner, the man of her dreams, that she didn't believe Karin was dead, he just gave her his moppy "she's gone" look. So in despair, Maki just went on living her oh-so-normal life as best she could. But Maki would soon find out her suspicions were as crazy as the world around her had lead too believe.

It was a cold and awkward night. Maki's mother had sent her out for that night groceries. As she meander on her way home and to the list of chores that awaited her, she stopped in the park whether just to waste time or for a real reason she didn't know. The barren park in which she now stood was same park where she had met with Karin some may times before Karin's unexpected disappearance. She sighed trying to relieve the pressure that built up in her throat. The misery of losing her best friend ever whelmed her. With another long drawn out sigh and tear striking down her face., she continued on her way. Her mother would kill her if she was late getting home, but it was more than that she really missed her friend and this place reminded her of to many memories.

Whooooosshhhhh!!! Crunck!!!

"Hello! Is anyone their?" Maki shouted the noise must have just been a squirrel or maybe a pleasant, benevolent, magnificent bunny. Yeah that it, Just a Bunny.

Rustle!!!Shake!!!Crunch!!!

"Ahhh," silently she screamed inward. That wasn't just a bunny. Then she staring out at her saw the a pair of bright red eyes coming from the bushes. A shiver ran down her spine. The eyes and their unknown owner rose up to what must have been their full height. They blurred as they flashed all around Maki never seeming to stop in on place always moving always changing.

"Karin?" Maki didn't know why she said the name of her deceased friend at such a time with her life in possible danger, but the unknown stopped as if startled, stunned. Then the unknown turned and ran in the opposite direction leaving only a blur. Maki just stood there in confusion. Her mind tried to decipher what it had just seen.

"Why did those creepy eyes run off when I said "Karin"? Maybe that was her ghost! Or…Maybe it her zombie-fied body searching for Maki so she could break the horrifying curse placed on Karin's lost body! Or…or maybe it had just been a figment of her imagination…a hallucination. Or…or…or what? Karin was still alive! She hadn't died!" Maki just laughed. She had been reading to many horror novel. Besides the police had already told her Karin was definaetly dead, gone, deceased, NO MORE!

"But…maybe…NO! She had died that day in the river with Kenta just like the police report said! But…But Maybe he hadn't died either. Maybe they were both still alive somewhere." Then Maki made her resolution. She had to investigate, and that was that. She would prove to the police that Karin and Kenta were still alive and they had been wrong to laugh at her. Tomorrow she would go see Karin's parents.

The next days searching proved to be fruitless. After wondering aimlessly in the forest for five hours, she had reluctantly given up. She had been so sure that she could find the house again! True she had only been to the house once, but even then it hadn't been a hard path to follow. With her new found determination to sole the mysterious death of Karin and Kenta, Maki resolved to go see Kenta's mother instead. And maybe just maybe get some answers. But all that would have to wait till tomorrow. Tonight she had to watch the shop. Yuck!

Well that's all for now! I try my best not to keep you waiting. So the next chapter should be up in a week or two, at the most.

Please REVIEW!!!

-Independence ;


	2. The Discovery

Hey sorry it took so long to get chapter 2 up but here it is!!! I know it is really really short but I wanted a cliff-hanger. ;

* * *

The Searching

Chapter Two

The Discovery

Maki stepped up to the small apartment. She had never actually been to Kenta's home.

"Well, I hope this is right. Here goes nothing."

Maki tapped very lightly on the door as if it would bite here if she knocked to hard. Much to her surprise, a young, beautiful, light-brown, wide-eyed woman opened the door.

"Kenta must have gotten the creepy eyes from his dad." Maki mumbled.

"Yes, he did." Fumio said.

"Wow, good ears." Maki thought to herself or at least she hoped. Fumio just smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Errr, Yes, I think you can."

"Ok"

"Err, well, I don't known how to ask this. Sooo… Do you really believe Kenta's dead, or is it just me?"

Fumio looked shocked, but not in a wow-this-girl-is-crazy-look, but oh-no-she's-on-to-us-look. However both of their looks of shock changed when they heard… … …

… … … the window close???

"What was that?" Maki questioned,but was soon answered… when…

(I know corny-cheesey-foody DRAMA)

… when "MOM!" was shouted through the house. Quickly followed by the tall, handsome (in his own way) Kenta.

"KENTA! Is that REALLY you?"

"Oh, shit!"

"Kenta, don't swear!"

* * *

That all for this really short cheesey chapter next will be up soon if you want to read it.

Independence


	3. The End

Sorry it took so long to post finally chapter but it has been a long and busy Christmas season.

but without further ado here goes

* * *

Maki sat in awe. She couldn't believe her eyes Karin and Kenta were both alive before her very eyes. They were standing right in front of her. Maki was now sitting in Karin's room waiting for an excuse.

"Hi, Maki-chan", Karin said quietly Maki almost didn't hear her.

"Hi"

"You probably want to know what happened, right?" Karin continued.

"Yeah, Kinda."

"Um, well, KentaandIwereinfectedbyadiease..." the words came tumbling out of Karin's mouth at rapid speed no one could really understand them. Kenta walked over to Karin. He placed his hands on her shoulder to help calm her down. Karin turned her head and looked up at the love of her life. At the same time they smiled.

"AWWWW! Are you to together now?" asked the confused but touched onlooker. The couple blushed in unison. Maki couldn't her ohhh-ing and awww-ing.

"Ok, let's start, again. You both infected by a disease." encouraged Maki.

"Yup, Black Darkness." Kenta stated as he stood be hind Karin his hand still on her shoulder.

"It is a vampire disease that turns human like Kenta and deformed vampires like me into full vampires when the couple had exchanged blood to many times."

"Whoa, back up a second vampires as in blood sucking beasts."

"Hey don't call us beast. Try living dead that feed off of characteristics." Kenta stated defensively.

"Sorry, It is just a lot to take in. I'm just happy you are alive."

"So are we!" Kenta replied humorously. Karin just stared at him and let me tell ya it wasn't a friendly stare.

"But why did you fake your deaths?"

"Well, we can't go out in day anymore, and we couldn't just say 'Hey, everybody! We got infected. Now we're vampires so we can't live in your world anymore!' They would have thought we were crazy. And it would have been to hard to erase our existence for the mind of everyone we had ever meant. So we just faked our deaths." Karin tried to explain.

"Oh, ok. So what happens know? Are you going to erase my memory?"

"Not unless you want us to." giggled Kenta. Karin stare pierced him once more.

"No, if you keep us a secret we'd like to stay friends with us and hang out with us and keep us up to date on the world." Karin said.

"So I can't tell anyone at all."

"Nope!"

"Not even Winner!"

"Most definitely not him." hissed Kenta.

"Awe, Kenta Jealous!" laughed Maki.

"I am not!" Kenta blushed. Karin grabbed him by the neck and kissed squarely on the lips.

Maki knew she had always been right, and now she had proof. However, that proof was her little secret that she carried to her grave an odd eighty years later. She only told her husband and family with the vampire family's condolences. Kenta, Karin, and Maki remained friends their entire lives. They watched each other grow up, get marry, and have kids. Of course Kenta and Karrin got married and had to lovely vampire kids. One developed into a fully bloomed vampire, while the other fell a little short, but that is a story for another day. Maki finally got Winner and they had three perfectly normal kids if you consider vampire guardian training normal. Their five children remained friends for life just like their parents. Two even got married, but that tale is in the story for another day if you follow. (hint hint the bloodmaker married one of Maki's kids)lol

The End

* * *

I hope you like it. I know it was cheesy and corny but, cute, right!

Please review.

Independence


End file.
